1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel complexes of cyclic polyethers with ionic compounds.
The cyclic oxyethylene tetramer, and complexes thereof, are toxic and should be handled with due care. Inhalation and skin contact should be avoided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cyclic tetramer of ethylene oxide is described by Stewart et. al. in the British Patent 785,229. A sodium-potassium alloy is said to form a deep-blue solution with a cyclic tetramer of propylene oxide, of the formula ##STR2## by Down et. al. in J. Chem. Soc. (London) 3767 (1959). Pederson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,295 described complexes of alkali and alkaline earth metal salts with cyclic oligomers of oxyethylene or oxypropylene units which contain from 5 to 10 of the oxyalkylene units. Pederson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,225, describes the preparation of complexes between lithium or sodium bromide and a cyclic polyether represented by the formula ##STR3## as well as other complexes with higher oligomers also bearing benzene or cyclohexane rings.